Experion's revenge
by RainbowFez
Summary: Experion wants revenge on Skyler Storm so when he breaks out of prison he goes for her 'boyfriend' Oliver only to find out he's not. He still needs to kill him but things take an unexpected turn when Expiran descovers some of Oliver's drawings.


Hey everyone. This has been an idea of mine for awile. I've been having writersblock on my other storys so i though I would write this. It was meant to be a slash one-shot but I might want to continue. Please review or PM me if you think I should continue with the story.

* * *

><p>Oliver was home alone sitting in his room. The room was plastered with posters of all his favorite superheroes and a few supervillains. He was currently reading one of his favorite Skyler Storm comics. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear the footsteps outside his door. He did hear when his bedroom door broke off its hinges and flying across the room. Oliver squealed and jumped up.<p>

"Experion" Oliver gasped. Experion stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with rage. "You're supposed to be in prison." He stuttered, backing away.

"I got out" He growled.

"What are you d-doing here" Oliver stuttered.

"I'm getting back at Skyler for putting in that hell. Let's see how she likes her little normo boyfriend dead.

"You think I'm her boyfriend?" Oliver asked, perking up. "Are people thinking that?"

"Just shut up" He growled grabbing the other boy by the collar.

"Please don't kill me" Oliver pleaded. "I'm not Skyler's boyfriend. I'm nothing to her." Experion said nothing, just throwing him into the corner.

"You're still her friend and that means you have to die. He grabbed the nearest object being a locked box and flinging it at the terrified human. It cracked just above his head and the papers inside went fluttering everywhere. The terror on the boy's face shot up and he jumped to collect all the papers.

"What is this" Experion growled picking up a sketch that landed at his feet. Oliver's face turned red. The supervillain raised an eyebrow at the sketch of himself half naked, on top of Oliver.

"It's not what you think" Oliver squeaked.

"Well it looks like Skyler isn't the only super you like." He chuckled back. Oliver averted his eyes and waited for his death. He only hoped Kaz found his body so he could hide his pictures so no one else saw.

"Please don't" Oliver whispered his eyes, closed tight. He heard movement next to him. He expected to be hit or vaporized not get his head flung back. His eyes flew open and he found two lips being slammed against his own. He tried to wriggle away but pound himself pinned to the floor. "Wha...What are you doing" he gasped when he could breathe again.

The boy above him smirked. "I think I was kissing you" he chuckled.

"but-t-t but-t" Oliver stuttered.

"Would you rather die" Experion hissed. Oliver shook his head. "I have to admit you're cute for a normo, a lot better looking than that annoying creature. Oliver actually chuckled. "I think I might not kill you" Experion said. He pulled their lips together again in a rough kiss filled with teeth and tongue. Oliver moaned and felt the force holding him down become lighter.

The supervillain released Oliver from a kiss and brought his teeth to his neck. Oliver made a noise as he bit down. Experion shifted to grind their groins together. "Please" Oliver panted. In response he felt his pants being pulled down. He blushed when his Tecton briefs popped out.

"Really?"

"Yea" Oliver whined. Experion stood and pulled down his uniform and stepped out of it to reveal a tight pair of black boxer-briefs and a bulge worthy of a supervillain. Oliver was pulled to his knees, his face inches from the covered dick. The normo ran his hands down the boy's chiseled six pack and paused at the rim of the thin fabric.

"Get on with it" Experion hissed. Oliver nodded and pulled the piece of clothing down. The nine inch cock fell in his face.

Oliver touched his lips to the head before taking it in. His tongue swirled around the head of the cock making Experion moan. He slowly took in more, swallowing as much as he could. He only got half way but started to bob up and down. A hand grabbed him by the hair and led him at a fast speed causing him to take in more and more every time. When the entire shaft was in his mouth Experion used both hands to hold him down. Oliver gagged and flailed his hands.

When the hands disappeared he pulled off. "Don't stop" Experion chuckled.

"I have to breath" Oliver gasped.

"Normos" Experion groaned. Fine I want your ass anyway. Get on the bed" he commanded. Oliver nodded nervously and removed his shirt before sitting on the bed. The supervillain climbed on and pushed him down onto the pillows, his hand to Oliver's chest. Oliver knew he could feel his heart beating at a hundred miles an hour. "Ready?" Experion asked more gently. Oliver nodded. Experion pulled Oliver's briefs off and flung them across the room. Oliver froze when their bodies touched.

"This is my first time" Oliver whispered. Experion nodded. Instead of trying to fuck him the boy brought their chest together and took Oliver's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and passionate. It lasted for what felt like a lifetime before they were separated.

"Suck" Experion commanded bringing two fingers to the human's lips. Oliver nodded and began to suck. When they were wet enough Experion took them out. "It's going to hurt for a second but I promise it will feel better."

"Ok" Oliver whispered. His words turned into a squeak though when a single finger was pushed in.

"Its ok" the supervillain cooed as he began to move it in and out. Oliver tensed up and grabbed Experion. He held him close and tears began to fall. "It's almost over" Experion whispered to Oliver's scrunched face. "I'm going to add a second finger are you ready?" Oliver nodded jerkily. He screamed when the second finger was added.

Experion tried to sooth the other boy whose fingernails were stabbing in his back. When he started to scissor him Oliver began to whimper. He continued this until the whimpers faded and the nails retreated from their spot.

"See" Experion said softly, bringing their foreheads together. Oliver nodded. "Oliver if you don't want to continue tell me" he said, touching this noses.

"I'm ok" Oliver said, opening his eyes for the first time. He stared at the supervillain who was being so gentle with him. "Just don't hurt me."

"I won't. If you want to stop all you have to do is tell me"

"I trust you" Oliver whispered, surprised that he meant it. Experion smiled at him.

"On the count of three." On three he began to push in. Oliver screamed and grabbed the sheets. He felt like he couldn't fit anything more in. It was like his ass was on fire but then Experion began to move. He was slow and whispered soothing things the entire time. At Oliver's first moan the pace began to pick up. It was still slow though and soon Oliver wanted more.

"Harder" Oliver wined. Experion did as he was told. Oliver shrieked when his prostate was hit.

"Are you ok" Experion asked freezing.

"Hit there again" Oliver gasped. Experion began again Oliver whined with every thrust. He gasped and moaned, wriggling on the bed. Experion began to thrust harder, grunting with each stab.

"OH GOD" Oliver shouted brining his hand to his dick. "Oh God!" Expiran brought them into a kiss again and Oliver was in bliss. He could feel the chiseled body move every time he was thrust into. Muscles bulged and Moans escaped both their lips. It wasn't long until the thrusts became erratic and Experion's breaths came out in huffs.

"I'm coming" Experion gasped right before he exploded into Oliver. They stayed unmoving, the dick still in his ass.

"That was amazing" Oliver gasped, his hand touching his still hard cock.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Experion asked.

"What?" Oliver asked in shock.

"You didn't cum. Do you want to fuck me or should I give you a blowjob?" He asked.

"Umm a…" Oliver stammered as Experion removed himself. The normo's eyes darted to the sweat gleaming off the supervillain's muscles. Experion gave him a small smile before moving so his mouth was at the other boy's dick.

"Is this ok?" He asked softly. Oliver nodded, his mouth agape. Experion licked his tongue up the shaft and Oliver wined. Experion took Oliver in his mouth and began to bob up and down. The brown haired boy gurgled in the back of his throat as he was sucked. He felt the supervillain chuckle around his cock. He gasped at the vibration and bucked up. The other boy gagged but picked up the pace anyway.

Experion ran his hand down Oliver's smooth chest as he sucked and the human blushed. He felt awkward about his body but those thought were chased away with the pleasure spreading through his cock. He whined and came without warning. Experion swallowed everything and let the dick fall out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized quickly. "I didn't warn y…" He tried to say before being cut off by the same lips that had surrounded his manhood only moments ago. The kiss lasted only a second but it was amazing because unlike the others this didn't feel like a sex kiss. It felt like more. But Oliver couldn't think that. He couldn't feel this way even though he knew he did long before today. He didn't mention anything When Experion got behind him, wrapping his arms around Oliver. Oliver only sighed. The hands that held him began to roam up and down his chest. Oliver blushed and Experion smiled at how back turned pink.

"You're beautiful" Experion whispered in Oliver's ear. Oliver made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a spit take.

"No I'm not. I'm a twig."

"No. You're amazing" Experion whispered kissing the back of his neck. "You're fair and beautiful."

"But I'm not a girl." Oliver whined.

"You don't have to a girl to be fair and beautiful." He explained. "You know I once cared for Skyler" He whispered. Oliver went tense. "It never came to anything. We were only ever friends. For a time I thought she was beautiful. Yes she's strong and brave but there are so many others just as much so. You are so much more than her. She was brave because she had powers. Even now she was trained to fight. That's why she can face any danger without flinching." Oliver softened again in the other boy's arms. "But you. You're a normo. You have no powers. You were never trained. You're just a child. Anyone like you would run but when I came you pursued me. You spied on me even when it was dangerous and when the time came you faced me in the dark. You pretended to be Skyler even though I can snap you like a twig. What makes you so much more is that you are as brave as any superhero and have an even purer heart. You are beautiful and you are amazing." They fell silent after that, both boys with soft smiles on their faces. Oliver felt his eyes begin to close and somehow he felt safe in this man's arms even if he was evil. Those were his thoughts before drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I kind of want to continue. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing. If not I'll keep it as a one chapter. Thanks for reading and again sorry for any spelling errors.<p> 


End file.
